Children of the Generation
by MarchenHope93
Summary: Looking into the lives of four key members of their beginnings from the Luminid society, and how they have been shaped and what they will face in the near future for their race's survival. One-Shot for The Original Hybrids


**-Peaks out from under rock- Its been an ass long time everyone since I posted anything, and this one-shot goes along with the fanfic. Chapter 8 will be uploaded shortly, and we will begin work on chapter 9.**

**I'm not dead, just been very busy and things have been...odd a bit since my mother's funeral back in August. Hope to see your reviews, enjoy this one-shot ^_^**

* * *

**Children of the Generation**

**-November's POV-**

I can remember so little from the time when I was born, yet I always remember the sense of being held within a warm space. The sounds I heard were always in my head, yet the one voice that felt the strongest always made me feel a strange, yet familiar connection as I felt myself beginning to push on whatever was keeping me inside.

I recall pulling, punching, even throwing myself against my protection, wanting to get out and see what was beyond my warm space. I got my wish, and tumbled head first into the fleshy shores of what looked like liquid, yet it didn't hold my attention for long as I finally heard the voice that I waited so long to meet.

"_**You are ahead of schedule, seems you grew tired of waiting, it seems you lack a bit of patience, it seems too that your DNA was encoded to a lack of patience just like your father.**_"

The creature said that with a voice full of pride and stood over me looked like a giant, and still was big as it leaned down to pick me from the shores. I fit so easily into his giant four fingered hand as it carried me around from the pool to the nursery to the special section for the Higher placed people in the Luminid.

As my eyes began to finally adjust to my new surroundings, I could see many of these pools filled with brightly glowing eggs, I blinked fast trying to think if it was that my former place of warmth.

Still being held by the creature, I was met with the sight of another, equally big but four legged creature that oddly had a motherly appearance. In her own appendages she held another creature, that oddly looked just as small as me.

"_**Ah, so your little one is finally awake? She is an impatient one isn't she, reminds me of our long lost days of youth.**_"

"_**I recall our youth, but still shake my head at numerous things, and I have the feeling those things are going to be repeated in another person. Nevertheless, do see that she is given the proper care, please Sister.**_"

"Of course, all for my little niece to take care of, besides I do have to give her the special care for her being the first from the brand new technique of descendents, I have to check her up just for that" yet just as I was handed off to my supposed 'aunt' and seeing that the other was leaving; I can't quite recall what I had done.

But from that I was told, I extended on hand in front of him and somehow made my Father's leg lock up and he kept trying to walk, he failed one step and fall flat on his face.

"_**Yes, it appears that the psionic powers on my little baby work perfectly fine**_" he muttered, rubbing the side of his face slightly, while Edullon started to chuckle.

It was after that, he stayed to see that my treatments were done and when he tried to slip off again, I launched myself at his leg and held for dear life until he agreed to allow me to come with him.

It was then after that I followed my Father just about anywhere, watching and observing how his commanded and led also those under him. He was my role-model, I wanted to be everything like him, and perhaps even better, always I wanted his approval for anything I did. Soon after so many hundred of years later, my hard work and fierce training pulled off as I was named my father's second in command, his lieutenant as I trained all those who were once my equals just as my father trained me.

Yet the name he had given me, Zathima, no longer seemed to suit my new status, since our discovery of the Terran population nearly fifty years ago. I decided to take the name of one of their old months of their former homeworld, Lieutenant November suited my new status much better.

* * *

**-Zamazan's POV-**

Always I've been told my genius and IQ could rival that of my grandfather, but never have I dared think I could match him in such a way. Instead I choose to immerse myself in our very biology, which placed me often in the middle of both my grandfather and my mother, whom had tended to all of us since her birth.

My own purpose I've discovered is my fascination with how the threads of DNA come together to create life. It has always been the Zerg's greatest goal in their life to become perfect beings, to take the essence of other creatures and make something new or replace what was already there.

With my goals set in mind, I grew up learning all I could ever from both my mother and grandfather; each showing me the form of art that each DNA strand could create, and how each repaired, replaced each other. To my eyes, I found it to be beautiful what nature could create with what surrounded it, and how the creatures of different worlds lived and grew.

So I chose to devote my time and efforts to the improvement of our biology, keeping myself to my work with no one besides a few of the Luminid that assisted me. Yet it was a lonely destiny that I choose, most Lumind are warriors, but few choose the path of the pure scientist like I did.

My relationships with my 'family' could be stated only as strained, for rarely I only spoke with my own kind was my mother and my many, many younger sisters, the Nymphs. When I had been old enough, a few hundred or so years, I was taken down into the darker depths of the Worldship with my cousin and uncle, along with my mother whom didn't seem to happy to be coming along.

There in the the cold, ebony night world that was foreign to all I had ever known, we both met our true creator; the one we now call Grandfather. Our first encounter with him was peculiar to say the least, he was blunt and quite arrogant, but I guess that because his origins, yet it was his work that entranced me, what caught most of my attention, he noticed that, of course, few things don't slip past his ever watchful gaze.

While my cousin, Zathima, wasn't all impressed as I was, she was a daddy's little girl, a relationship with her parent that I have been pretty jealous, she still understood what Grandfather's work was and what it meant to us as a growing race. We only stayed for a short time, before our parents whisked us away, yet my mind remained there in that place, it is then when I figured out my destiny and my path.

I began visiting our Grandfather more often that most, not just because I wanted to learn more from him; but perhaps I also wanted the kind of attention my mother hadn't really been able to give me. She loved me with all her being, but she never understood why I was so greatly interested in the things that her creator took part in.

Even now I feel as if I am walking on a thin line, on one side is all my work, everything that I love most. Yet the other side has my mother and her preoccupations about me becoming her father, a being she has not very respect for despite being her own parent.

* * *

**-Kiravi's POV-**

Since birth, I have always been the odd one, the weird one, the i-don't-know-a-luminid's skin-could-be-of-that-color one. My life in the very beginnings was hard and tough, we Luminid like to think we are a tolerable species, that we are above petty things like differences in your skintone, but are living beings and with that comes difference of opinions and of course bad opinions about something different and that is what happen with my own skin.

I had always hated my reddish scaled skin, and apparently most people as well did too, and violet-blue eyes, but even with the dislike I suffered in my youth, I decided to join the military to join the Lumarines, it is was a good choice for the most part, but my difference eventually followed me there too.

Until one specific day when the General arrived to checked on the troops, General Daggasz, Commanding officer of the entire Luminid military, he is a creature worthy of respect, one that belong in the upper part of the Luminid society that many envy.

It was on that day I met what I consider my saviour, the right hand and daughter of our General, Lieutenant Zathima.

In all eyes she was both fierce and loyal to all that her father taught, she earned the respect of her peers by not standing high than them; but knowing that she was equal despite her ranking within the Luminid society, someone like me but in a different way, I did from below to reach where I am, she was already on top, but decided to go below to earn her way back up with her own actions..

We had been sparing on the training floors, I had been placed up against a much larger Lumind; while I was small I knew how to use it to my advantage, his difference of size was maybe too much. I wasn't going to be able to take him down easily, but I would still put up a fight and not let it break me. Both the General and Lieutenant were watching from above with one of the other trainers, at the end, I lost the match but not the moral despite all the attempts of my opponent to break me, I kept getting up like always.

Our squad trainer pulled me aside, telling me I had did an impressive job, most wouldn't be able to get back up from the punches that my opponent had thrown at me. His next words would forever set my new destiny in motion.

"_**Lieutenant Zathima, could come here, please?**_"

All my strength vanished in an instant, and I felt my arms and legs beginning to give out, as I looked up to see her approaching before things started going black.

I nearly fell to the cold floor in either fear or utter exhaustion, suddenly a couple of strong lavender-skinned arms stop my fall. I felt like dying in utter embarrassment, here I was in the arms of the idol of many Luminid; I didn't know what to bloody even say or think in that moment, but apparently she did as she spoke confidently.

"_**Good job, little one, good job**_"

And carried me over to the infirmary to check on my injuries of the match, from that day, I found myself in the top tier of Lumind society, shadowing the Lieutenant as her personal aide and apprentice just as back in the day as she did with her own father. Yet even then I questioned why it was me, I wasn't anything special nor was I the strongest in my squad; it took me a long time to find the courage to truly ask her why it had been me.

She had only laughed, poking my forehead "**_The day of your match, out of all I had seen, you had interested me the most. Despite your opponent being larger than you, beating you till you were out of breath; never once did you just stay on the ground. You just got back up and had more fire in your eyes than before, and that is my reason for making you what you are now._**"

Many wonder why I am so respectful with the Lieutenant, why I consider my Master and saviour, and this is why.

* * *

**-Eleni's POV-**

The most peculiar and confusing part of the Luminid society is in fact not a Luminid, but a Terran living among them like one of them. But then I would be telling you a lie, while the Luminid is the only real family I've truly known; always I have felt to be an outsider standing between not two, but three worlds.

One side is my Luminid family, and while I often find both Edullon and Daggasz as both a mother and father figures; and their own children as my siblings. Yet even with my mask, I cannot feel as if I am truly apart of them, despite my feelings towards them all. Yet Tal'Zor is like me, she isn't truly a Luminid and is an alien herself to them, yet perhaps because she bares such a resemblance to them all in a way that I cannot.

The other side is my Terran family, though I have never been able to truly see it like that. It has been nothing more than a tale of tragedy that the fates can't help but laugh at. My parents torn from each other, one becoming a monster that has struck fear into all other races; and the other losing himself to fighting against the man that left his beloved behind, and the chance of bringing her back someday.

Perhaps the only thing to come out of the deep relationship between Sarah Kerrigan and James Raynor was myself, though I don't think there could be anyone to understand what their relationship was like. When looking into a mirror, I see the face and eyes of my mother, her burning red hair, and luring emerald eyes—I am a near perfect copy of her, with all her psionic abilities, but also a part of her Zerg genes due to me being in the womb while she's was in the chrysalis.

Would my existence to them both bring them comfort, knowing that their love for each other may not be dead, probably not but one could try to see it one day, currently I would be both a bother for one side and an annoying thing to the other. I wouldn't be able to live with either, and if I had survived with my mother within the chrysalis, I would either be killed or turned into a monster like her.

I am plagued with dark dreams, finding myself caught in the crossfire of these two worlds, and now I can only find some peace within the third side. It takes the form of nothing but a white grassy field, there is only a black sky and no sound. Everything is still and silent, and I find myself calling out to anyone that might be in that world, but I never receive an answer.

But now recently I have problems with anger so to speak, I have be doing meditation sessions so the well of anger that resides in my mind remains in my mind, I have no idea where this anger comes from. Only I know that its origins are foreign, it is a primitive feral anger that consumes all that only can bring my problems in the future, I need to figure it out where it comes before it consumes me.


End file.
